


Alolan Nights

by holloway88



Category: Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pokemon - Freeform, Rare Pairings, This is pure fluff, i saw this ship on tumblr and I am far gone, researchethicshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 15:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12773505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holloway88/pseuds/holloway88
Summary: "So, does that make us boyfriends now?" Faba asked."Do you want us to be?""Yes."





	Alolan Nights

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw this ship on Tumblr and have since fallen in love with it. It's a super rare pair that started as a crack fic and yet? Here I am? 10/10 would recommend.

"I don't understand why you won't just _listen_ to me when I'm talking!" Faba's voice echoed through the laboratory, as he slammed his hands on the desk in front of him, knocking over some papers in the process.

Colress didn't react to his outburst, in fact he was quite used to them by now. They had been collaborating, in a sense, in the depths of the Aether Foundation's labs, for the past few months. Lusamine thought that they would be useful to one another, seeing as how they're both scientists. Her only fault, was that that was the _only_ thing that the two men had in common. Colress, being a naturally laid back guy, endured whatever Faba threw at him for the most part.

"I do listen to you when you're talking, which is why I'm able to point out the flaws in your statements." he responded coolly.

"You don't listen to me! I told you that I needed _four_ milliliters of the DNA we extracted from Type Null, but you gave me _six_." he scoffed, flopping back into his chair. "I mean, they don't even sound similar, how could you make such a careless mistake?"

"I think it's you who isn't listening to me, Faba-"

He cut Colress off, "That's Branch Chief Faba, to you."

"I hardly think titles apply in such an intimate work setting, I clearly know your rank, and as I do not work here I am neither above nor below you." Colress narrowed his eyes, still focused at the work in front of him. He continued working on his mathematical calculations while he spoke, "However, _Branch Chief Faba_ , I gave you six because if you would have read the notes I gave you, you would have noticed that I corrected your calculations. We needed six milliliters of it, anything less it would just become watered down and become useless."

Faba was silent, for once in his life, and he sighed. "I did read the notes, guess I skipped that part."

"It's okay, I just want to be thorough in the work." he said and continued his work. "If you want to take a break I think that would be sufficient, we have been working for quite a while."

Faba groaned, "I don't need a break."

"I think you'll preform better after a break, come on, let's go get some fresh air." Colress stood up, closing the notebook and pushing his chair back under the desk.

"I'm not a child, Colress." Faba said harshly. "But, I suppose a breath of fresh air would be...pleasant." he relented and followed Colress out of the lab and to the elevator.

"I think that you're putting too much focus on the societal aspects of our assignment, Faba."

Faba shrugged, "I don't know what you're talking about, I'm just making sure that our research is validated by the community. That's all."

Colress stepped off of the elevator when it stopped at the main floor, "I don't really care about all that." he said and started walking towards the door.

"What? How could you not?" Faba exclaimed, rushing up to be next to the taller man. "I mean, sure I love the work and all, but I also love to be like, recognized, for the accomplishments I've been apart of."

The two stood at the edge of the metal island, looking out over the ocean surrounding them. "I just want to figure out what the source of the Pokemon's power is." Colress said softly, resting against the metal guard rail. "I think that here in Alola, with Z-Rings and all, I can really get to the bottom of it."

"I think that your goals are admirable, Colress."

"Thank you."

They sat in silence for a while, just watching the waves break over the rocks, and the occasional Pokemon jump out from the water or fly by across the sky. "You know, even though I think you're super annoying most of the time, you do good work."

"What's wrong with you, today?" Colress asked. "I think this is the first time you've complimented me, and more than once in the same day no less."

Faba shrugged, "Dunno, maybe it's the fumes from the lab, but I think you're... intriguing."

"Intriguing, you say? That's sort of a weird thing to say about colleagues." 

Faba flushed, "Is it?" he shrugged. "I just, don't know why you wouldn't want everybody to know how smart you are."

"I don't need the recognition that some people seek, because I am doing what I love to seek out the answers that I desperately want to know." Colress explained.

"To each their own" Faba shrugged and tried to ignore the way his stomach was doing flip flops as he watched Colress' lips curl into a smile.

-

It was late December and Colress was up to his neck in work. Lusamine demanded that they triple the production of beast balls, as well as triple the amount of effort they put into their research. Because yes, according to Lusamine, working two underpaid overworked scientists to death was the best way to yield results that she wanted.

Faba walked in, late as usual, with two coffees in a drink carrier and a bag of take out in his hands. "Let's take a break!" he whined, setting the food down in front of Colress. "You've been staring at that damn problem since I left, and there was a really long line at the Malasada shop."

Colress sighed and closed his notebook, retracting to rolling his chair to the opposite side of his desk to sit next to Faba. "Thanks for the food, you didn't have to get me anything." he said (but he gracefully accepted the Malasada and immediately chowed down).

"Can't have you dying on me, now can I? Wouldn't make me a very good Branch Chief." Faba said, munching beside him.

"I think that I'm close to figuring out how the physics of the ultra worm-holes work, but I'm having trouble calculating how the quantum variants play into it."

Faba groaned, "I don't even want to look at another quantum variant spreadsheet for this." he said and took a drink of the coffee. "But, I think that maybe we should work on something else for a while. Otherwise we'll get tunnel vision."

Colress nodded and continued eating. In the past six months that he had been working with Faba at the Aether Foundation, he had found himself enamored by the outgoing scientist. Sure, he was hard to get along with, arrogant, and downright annoying sometimes, but he was also sweet, funny, and made Colress' stomach do knots that he hadn't felt in a very long time.

Trying to remain professional and squash his feelings, however, he remained neutral to the situation and pretended as if nothing was wrong. "Well, I guess we could work on some more beast balls. I think, though, that we should change the internal procedure to enhance the capture rate."

"And how would you suggest we do that?" Faba raised his brows, slightly hurt at the notion that his invention might not be perfect.

Colress shrugged, "I haven't gotten that far yet, but they seem to only have a times five capture rate, and if we could boost it to a times ten then I think Lusamine would be very pleased with our work. We wouldn't have to mass produce as many if the capture rate was better, too."

"I guess you're right." Faba shrugged. "We could look at the processing equipment and try and charge it with the power we've gathered from already captured Ultra Beasts?"

Colress shifted in his seat, "I would prefer to do something a little more... humane... and not necessarily rely on the power of Pokemon for a device used to capture them..."

"Fine, fine. We'll start with _math_." he said and rolled his eyes at the thought of it. "I think, though, that we should just mass produce a few more for the night, before, because that's what Lusamine is expecting."

Colress sighed, "I suppose."

"Well, after our break anyways." Faba said and nudged the other scientist. Colress felt his cheeks heat up a bit and he looked away, grabbing his drink quickly as a diversion. "Do you think that the grunts here like me?" Faba asked suddenly.

"I'm sure they respect and admire you, why do you ask?"

Faba bit his lip, "They all seem to love you, and you don't even, like, do anything." he huffed.

Colress shrugged, "I'm sure they're just not used to seeing a foreigner is all." he gave a weak smile. "I'm sure they like you, Faba. I mean, what's not to like?"

They both sat in silence upon realizing what just came out of Colress' mouth, and his face turned bright red. "Thanks." Faba said softly and looked at the floor, finishing up his malasada.

"No problem."

They kept sipping their coffee in a comfortable yet slightly awkward atmosphere, and enjoyed each other's company.

-

"Faba, could I have a word with you?" Colress approached the scientist who was standing next to a grunt.

"Hm? Sure." he raised his brows and said a few last things to the grunt before sending them off. "What do you need, Colress?"

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me tonight."

The straightforwardness from him caught Faba off guard, and his cheeks turned red instantly. "What do you mean?" he stuttered, taken aback.

"I mean, would you like to go on a date with me tonight? I was thinking we could go to the Malie gardens."

Faba blinked back at Colress, unsure of how to read the situation. Eventually he managed to stutter out a shy "Sure." before he turned back to his work and buried himself in it to hide his embarrassment.

The rest of the day passed by very quickly. Before he had a chance to catch his breath, he was on the ferry headed to Ulaula Island, with Colress beside him. He had to say, he was very happy to be out with him, on this _date_. "I haven't been to the gardens yet, but someone told me it was very beautiful to visit it at night." Colress said as they stepped off of the ferry onto the dock.

"Oh?" Faba was sucked out of his own thoughts and shrugged, "They're pretty nice, I haven't been in a long time." Faba said absentmindedly. Being around Colress so much he often forgot that he was from Unova. It's kind of foolish, though, to think that, because he looks so much different than all of the population of Alola. He's much taller, for starters, with striking blonde hair, and not to mention that silly accent of his (which Faba often teased him for).

Faba did find himself enamored with the scientist, though, because he was so comforting to be around. He never lashed out at him, and he always made him feel better about himself when he was feeling down. "That's good, then! It won't be boring for you!" Colress said with the sweetest smile that made Faba's heart jump in his chest.

"Of course it wouldn't be boring." _because you're with me_ , he didn't add. They walked for a ways, taking their time strolling over the cobblestone walkways, until they finally reached the gated entrance to the gardens. Faba followed Colress, who didn't really know where he was going, but made his best guess and followed the signs.

They walked through the garden, taking a seat at one of the benches in a secluded area. Colress scooted closer to Faba when they sat, brushing his hand over the other's. "Since you accepted my proposal of a date I'm presuming you are somewhat aware of my feelings towards you." he started, looking up at the stars above them.

Faba looked up as well, watching the moon and stars twinkle in the night-time sky. "Yeah, I mean, I'm assuming you like me.. er.. romantically."

"Yeah, I do." Colress said bluntly. "I didn't want to ruin the professional relationship that we had, but I won't be in Alola forever and I don't technically work for the Aether Foundation... so I thought I might as well get them out in the open."

"I'm glad that you did."  Faba said softly. "You beat me to it, though."

Colress chuckled, "I was unsure if you felt the same. I'm glad that you do..."

Faba bit his lip and turned to look at Colress, his lips softening into a smile as he watched the stars in the sky. Before he had time to analyze his moves, Faba moved in and leaned up, pressing a kiss to Colress' cheek. Colress moved to look at him and met him in the kiss, closing the gap between their mouths and bringing his hand up to cup Faba's face.

It was a sweet kiss that lingered for a while, and Faba did not want to pull away. Luckily for the both of them, and their public decency, Colress pulled away with bright red cheeks and turned his attention back to the stars. "I'm really glad that you feel the same."

"So, does that make us boyfriends now?" Faba asked.

"Do you want us to be?"

"Yes."

"Then yes, I would say that you are now my boyfriend, Faba."

Faba smiled to himself and leaned his head against Colress' arm. Yeah, he could get used to this.


End file.
